Spirits Revisited
by Glacial Phoenix Mystiara
Summary: based on spirits by kurai illusion. if you like this, go read her fic.
1. his return

_A/N: I do not own final fantasy viii or any characters found within. they all belong to squaresoft.   
A/N2: These poems are based off kurai illusion's fanfiction Spirits. If you like these poems, please go and read   
her writing. _

_  
 his return  
  
today. yet another batch of cadets  
to scribble frantically at test papers in the   
classroom; silent save for the  
sounds of pen against paper. some will pass,  
to go on to the battle zone, and some will stay behind,  
woeful but determined to continue on -  
  
fingers tear open a white envelope and shakily  
unfold a single piece of paper. tension mounts -  
[who's in my class for the test?] the paper flutters  
gently to the floor as she gasps  
and leans back, face pale, against the railing  
[not him, not again – still trying after so long?  
can't be him – I must be dreaming]  
  
but the name's still there, stark black  
against the white of the paper -  
'almasy, seifer'.   
  
_

__

__

__


	2. helpless

_A/N: Characters not mine, all belong to Squaresoft.  
A/N2: Based off Spirits by kurai illusion. I'll say it again: if you like this, go read her fic~_

__

_  
helpless_

__

_[am I going to break his heart too?  
am I? am I?] questions unanswered.  
tears streak down pale cheeks, running in  
crystal rivulets and splotching the ground -  
  
impact. a heavy tail smashing into her,  
slamming her into the ground – and she's  
helpless, helpless (weapon forgotten, lying out of reach)  
and the pain burns, searing into her – [dark, and wet.  
and red. blood – I'm bleeding] and the razor-sharp  
cutting edge of agony as claws rend flesh   
  
[it's all over.] she awaits death -  
and then the quick sharp silver glint of   
a gunblade in the light [is that squall? I can't die -  
not now] hands reach out for the weapon next to her  
but they can't touch it. [no!] and the flicker of hope,  
dying – unless…  
  
[squall…save me..]  
and she falls into empty darkness._

__


	3. incriminating evidence

A/N: Characters not mine, all belong to Squaresoft.  
A/N2: Based off Spirits by kurai illusion. I'll say it again: if you like this, go read her fic~

  
incriminating evidence

__

where is he? he's not here yet -  
and the test has started [he can't be messing  
this up, not again] . fuujin doesn't know where  
he is [this can't be good, he's always with them] -  
_  
a scream; as they flinch back from the   
grass stained with reddish-brown flecks.  
blood. eyes widen as they fall upon her weapon;  
her shooting star. (this can't be! no…rinoa..)  
gasps of horror. she isn't…she can't be…  
  
ears perceive the sound of dripping.  
eyes search, afraid, and the shocked whisper -  
a t-rexaur's head, and his gunblade through it.  
his hyperion.  
  
_she waits, and they return, shocked and scared  
and worried – what's wrong she asks, and they  
tell her in tones of fear and anxiety. he walks through the  
door, blond hair wet.  
  
what took you so long? and he says he was delayed.  
disbelieving looks, and angry cries of 'murderer'  
after all, in their eyes, those weapons are enough  
to incriminate him. 


	4. revelation

A/N: Characters not mine, all belong to Squaresoft.  
A/N2: Based off Spirits by kurai illusion. I'll say it again: if you like this, go read her fic~

__

_  
revelation  
  
__he waltzed out of the room; as if he owned the place -  
fear, and suspicion prevail. by the bedside one lone figure sits;  
dark-haired, silent and worried (rinoa, you can't leave me)  
and boiling over (seifer's going to get two fractures in his skull)  
  
shock. bad news. (they're gonna stop the funding to trabia garden)  
and outrage (galbadia's requested seifer, we've gotta let him go)  
with angry cries of protest (you're gonna let him go after what he did?)  
head shaking slowly, we've got no choice in the matter (he's galbadia's now)  
one quick nod from the blonde instructor.  
  
and one silverhaired woman and dark skinned man   
lean over the table, trying to comfort their proud friend   
innocent, she says, and the blonde instructor enters, tossing  
paper and pen down onto the table (your written test)  
he looks up and smirks (galbadia talked sense into you?)  
she doesn't reply, as he takes the pen and starts scribbling down  
quick answers (smooth, and easy)  
  
time passes, and he throws down the pen (new record, only 25 minutes)  
she looks up, takes the paper, nods, and he leaves  
glance through the paper, is there a flaw? (excuse to detuct one mark)  
and small words written in the corner – I didn't do it.  
  
a brown-haired girl runs around, frantic  
the sharpshooter reaches out and gently consoles her  
she collapses, whispering words he understands.  
  
thank you irvy.   
  
  
_


	5. disaster

A/N: Characters not mine, all belong to Squaresoft.  
A/N2: Based off Spirits by kurai illusion. I'll say it again: if you like this, go read her fic~

_  
disaster  
  
__chance encounter (they look familiar)  
snippets of conversation artfully caught and received  
but the whispered words not meant for others to hear   
are shocking to the eavesdropper. they signal  
impending disaster.  
  
bomb in trabia -   
and then he gives himself away. heads swivel round quickly.  
hands holding guns professionally (although a little clumsy)  
and he ducks behind a chair. discretion is after all the better  
part of valour (especially when you're facing a wave of bullets)  
slam. the floor smashes open, and they fall.  
desperately revealing the secret of the bomb.  
  
she comes in, looking worried, and he relays the message.  
thank hyne above for the chance that he knew how to disarm it   
quick hug. relief. trabia would be doomed without him, she says.  
  
welcome home, children cluster around the brunette girl as she laughs  
and welcomes them with a smile. quick screams of welcome home, selphie  
(she has a way with the kids after all, and they love her) worries spread   
as the information gets passed on.  
  
search.   
shouts of 'found it' and they cluster around the box  
…red button…orange wire…snip.  
  
…bated breath…  
  
a thunder-loud sound echoes   
as a great cloud of smoke covers trabia._


	6. rebirth of chaos

A/N: Characters not mine, all belong to Squaresoft.  
A/N2: Based off Spirits by kurai illusion. I'll say it again: if you like this, go read her fic~

__

__

_rebirth of chaos_

when's the test? for he is impatient (understandable,  
for he has never been a patient man)  
right now. If he is ready, of course. he nods, as  
they give him the details.  
  
…tiamat. take from the dragon what she has.  
bring it back (are you up to the task?). a nod.   
(let's get this done and over with.)  
  
as the fallen knight prepares, the sharpshooter  
enjoys the feel of a reunion with old friends   
(remember me?) puzzled, creased brow. and then the quick realisation.  
(oh! phoebe!) she laughs.  
  
search the ground with hyperion. look over there – what's that?  
dark puddle glimmering without reflection  
though the sun shines brightly on its black sruface.  
a tentative touch, and his head spins, dizzily  
as something pulls him in.  
  
is this tiamat? the great dragon? he prepares hyperion  
and strikes, strength in each great blow, but to no avail  
(tiamat heals too fast) an angry dragon roar, and the retaliation.  
he falls to the floor, pain coursing through him, and  
reaches for the stone he picked up (can't die now)  
  
barely grasping it, he flings it.  
a thousand glowing pieces scatter in a shower of rock to the floor.  
(it might be all over now. but I'll face my death bravely to the end)  
he stares coldly at the great dragon, as a soft light glows gently  
and spreads.  
  
- wings?   
  
this is the phoenix, and it spreads flaming wings aloft,  
healing the man who lies bleeding on the ground (I'll help you)  
energy turns hyperion red as he leaps, slicing the dragon …  
and the cave quakes.  
  
(tired.) as a roar echoes. (great. a hexadragon)  
unenthusiastic noting, as he draws the gunblade   
and the earth shakes, revealing tiamat. (you are worthy.)  
a black sphere drops at his feet.  
  
and someone, unknown, watches.   
(two more to go. then..we will find our son.  
ultimecia, we will find our son.)  
  
  



End file.
